


I Still See You

by LittleBriBit



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Post Movie, about 7 years later, but precious none the less, hope to update every saturday, hope you like it, this went through so many rewrites, tried my best for accuarte characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: It's been 7 years since the Guardians defeted Pitch. Jack has come to the realization that what they did was wrong and wants to see and apologise to Pitch. He knows all to well the pain of not being believed in and not even Pitch deserves that. Can a unlikely friendship turn to more?





	1. Chapter 1

 Jack found himself at the still sealed off entrance to Pitch’s lair, only a few years after the Guardians had defeated him. The broken bed was still there, kicked off to the side by Jack. The silence was heavy in the forest, giving a normal person a sense of dread if they wandered to far in, yet Jack seemed oblivious to it's presence. There was a slight divot in the ground where the entrance was, a perfect circle of dead grass surrounded by mushrooms. Against what should have been his better judgment, Jack sat right in the middle of it, trailing a line of ice around him, effectively freezing the mushrooms.

 

 “I know you probably can’t even hear me, or let alone want to, but I'm sorry.” Jack sighed, placing his staff in his lap. “I know what the Guardians were doing was wrong, but I was just so happy about being noticed I never even thought about what would happen. The seal North put on the entrance ended 2 years ago so I know your keeping it closed yourself. Please just open it so I can talk to you. Please Pitch..” Jack slumped forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees. He had been coming to the same spot since North let it slip that the seal had expired, trying to get Pitch to open the tunnel. Jack had felt guilty about what happened ever since the actual battle, the moment he saw Pitch’s face when the children had run through him. “I want to see you..” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the ground under him caved in.

 

 Despite the abrupt drop, the wind still slowed Jack’s descent where he normally would have tumbled onto the floor. He gently set his feet down on the ground, the slight warmth feeling..pleasant surprisingly. It was quiet, the cages hanging from the ceiling standing eerily still, the stronger winds not reaching into the cavern. Jack slowly and cautiously walked to the bridge that connected the entrance to the rest of the cage, the globe still standing though more broken. 

 “Pitch?..” Jack’s whisper echoed slightly. He looked around slowly, looking for any sign of Pitch, hoping to at least be able to see his golden eyes. “Come on Pitch, it’s a bit late to play the quiet game again.” 

 

 The sound of shifting fabric was all the warning Jack could process before he felt Pitch leaning over him, effectively trapping Jack against the bridges railing, which caused the heat that Pitch seemed to emit off his own body to surround Jack. His breath stuttered slightly, shocked by the sudden change in temperature, then looked up and locked eyes with the much taller man. 

 “Is this better than the quiet game Jack” Pitch questioned, the sound of mockery laid on thick. Jack shuddered at the tone, having always enjoyed Pitch’s accent. 

 “Much better actually” he responded, not breaking the eye contact Pitch was the first to look away just a few seconds later, looking away with an over dramatic eye roll.

 “Do the guardians know about your little visits to the entrance of my lair?” Pitch asked, starting to move away, standing to his full height. 

 “If they did I wouldn't have kept showing up so often.” Jack smiled slightly, leaning against rails of the bridge. Pitch chuckled slightly and nodded. 

 “I suppose that would be case indeed. Why are you here Jack?”

 “I wanted to apologise for what the Guardians and I did. It was wrong. You just wanted to survive, even if you do like terrorizing people.”

 “I never said I liked it.”

Jack blinks at that and nods slightly. “Alright then Pitch.” Silenced enveloped them after that admission. It was completely awkward for Jack, even for Pitch. They stood there looking everywhere but at each other. This continued on for more than a normal time period. It was broken by the neighing of a small nightmare, only the size of a figurine. It made Jack wonder about the other nightmares, realizing that he hasn't seen any of them after the week Pitch was overtaken by them. The current nightmare was making its way to Pitch’s side, seemingly like an attempt to protect him. Jack chuckled, finding it adorable. 

 “That’s cute Pitch. It really is.” Jack grinned up at the teller deity.

 “Do shut up sometimes Jack, she can still bite off flesh.” Pitch claimed while bringing his hand up to calm the restless nightmare. She nestled into Pitch’s hand, huffing slightly through her nostrils. Jack grimaced at that bit of information, deciding he liked his flesh right where it was. Jack watched the scene in front of him silently. The nightmare was going in circles around Pitch, almost in a playful way. This was meet with a bored expression from Pitch whose eyes trailed her. After a few circles the nightmare realized it was a lost cause to get Pitch to play around so she made her way over to jack, effectively ramming her head into his stomach. Pitch chuckled at the breath of air Jack let out, making a face as if he had been punched.

 “You know for sand, you are very solid.” Jack noted while watching the small creature. She neighed at him in acknowledgement. Jack grinned looking down at her, turning to follow her movements. On the second turn he realized Pitch had left back into the shadows. Jack frowned at this.

 “Seriously Pitch?” He muttered to himself. He sat down on the ground sighing, knowing the elder spirit wasn’t going to make another appearance. The nightmare landed in front of him, content with keeping him company, unlike who he had come to spend time with. Silence enveloped him again, with just the occasional sounds from the nightmare. After few minutes of hopeful waiting, Jack stood and made his way to the entrance tunnel. He glanced to his side, amused to see the little nightmare still following.

 “I guess I'll have to give you a name soon if you plan on sticking around.” Jack joked, only getting a soft pitched neigh in response. He called upon the winds to lift him up the tunnel and back to the ground above. He landed softly on the ground, glancing back down the tunnel. This earned him another hit in the chest from the surprisingly strong nightmare. Jack had to lean onto his knees for a moment to regain the breath that was knocked from him. When he had, he made his way over to his pond. It at first had disturbed him how close his and Pitch’s areas were. However, unlike Pitch, Jack didn't make a home out of his pond. What would be the point if it just melted every summer? Instead he made a place to stay out of a abandoned home near by. But during the fall and winter he would stay at the pond for most of his time, freezing it over easily, like now. He went over to the pillow and blanket he had brought over from the house and layed on top of them both. His new nightmare companion decided that being on his stomach was the best place to be.

 “I think I’ll call you Nyx. What do you think?” Jack wondered aloud, glancing down at the nightmare. She glanced at him and neighed, seemingly happy with the name. Jack chuckled at that and laid his head back down. 

 “I’ll have to keep you from Sandy, don’t need you disappearing on me too.” Jack murmured to himself, now staring up into the open night. The beginning of the golden sand started it trek across the sky. Jack smiled somewhat sadly. He had gotten used to the sand not visiting him anymore, ever since he had lied to Sandy saying the nightmares had stopped about 2 years ago. He knew by the position of the moon it was a little past one in the morning. Jack sighed realizing Bunny would be by in a few hours. The Guardians had gotten worried when he went missing for about half a year, 4 years ago, that now they regularly visit him just to keep track of where he is and if he's okay. After years of being alone, Jack thought he would be fine with the nearly constant visitation but it was just suffocating in reality. Jack sighed and rest his arm cross his forehead, closing his eyes. He fell asleep easily, even with knowing he would have a nightmare about that night almost immediately. 


	2. Chapter 2

 Waking with a start, Jack jerked up into a sitting position or at least tried to. He was blocked by a heavy mass leaning over him. Opening his eyes all he could see was grey fur.

 “Bunny?” Jack asked blinking.

 “Obviously mate. Jeez, took me more than 10 minutes to wake ya. Thought you said the nightmares ‘ere over?” Bunny questioned, raising a furry eyebrow while moving to Jack’s side. Jack sighed in response and just rubbed at his forehead ignoring the accusation. He heard Bunny sigh as he stood up. Jack quickly glanced around, relieved to see Nyx wasn’t around currently.  

 “Well come on, North wants us to see him before he starts working on the toys.” Bunny stated, opening a tunnel on the ground next to the pond. 

 Jack sighed and got up, grabbing his staff and hopped into the tunnel, hearing the rabbit come down after him. It was a quick trip, landing them on the second floor of North’s workshop. Bunny went down the stairs to his right, leaving Jack on the floor overseeing the main part of the building. Jack watched as the elves ran around making a mess in the their wake, followed by the yetis who cleaned up and were already working on the mass production toys. Down by the globe stood North and Tooth, talking amongst themselves. Sandy was watching the elves from beside Tooth, not really paying attention to the conversation. Bunny made his way over to them, being greeted with grins and a hug from North. Jack frowned to himself watching the interaction. Despite what North says, Jack hasn't felt like he belonged around the Guardians ever. Even when he had been with Aster, he felt like he was intruding. Jack sighed slightly and made his way down the stairs quietly. The first to notice him, like always, was Sandman. He greeted Jack with a broad grin and a small wave. Jack smiled back while waving and sent a ice moth in his direction. Sandy grinned at the little animal and created a golden butterfly to be its companion. This was a usual interaction between the two. 

 “Ah Jack! Good of you too make it!” North bellowed when he saw the winter spirit. “How ‘ave you been?” He asked while enveloping Jack in a bear hug.

 “I’ve been alright North. You?” Jack mumbled into the larger man's chest while hugging back.

 “I’m marvelous!” replied North, pulling apart from the hug all to quick for Jack’s taste.

 Jack smiled up at North’s permanently red face from smiling. North then turned to Bunny to discuss present ideas and egg designs. Tooth was busy giving instructions to her fairies so Jack didn’t receive a greeting from her. Jack decided it would be best not to interrupt her so instead he looked to the globe, pleased with how many lights there were. His eyes unknowingly drifted to the area of Burgess, a slight feeling of warmth passing through him seeing the cluster of lights still shining brightly. Jack decided he would have to go and visit Jamie soon. 

\---

 After several minutes of just talking, it was Bunny that finally asked the question everyone had on their mind.

 “So what’s so important you called so close to Christmas?” North sighed as Bunny asked and glanced quickly at all of them before turning to the globe.

 “The opening to Pitch’s lair has opened. I fear he may be planning something. I only received the news this morning.” North replied solemnly. Jack froze at this announcement, worrying that he could have been seen going inside. Tooth noticed his stiff posture and patted his shoulder. 

 “You have nothing to be worried about Jack, he’s probably too weak to come after any of us.” Tooth said while smiling warmly. Jack relaxed slightly, glad his worry was misinterpreted. 

 “Tooths right North, what could Pitch possibly do? He has no nightmares, Sandy ‘as made sure of that.” Bunny added to the conversation. North nodded to himself while listening. Not all the nightmares Jack thought, thinking about Nyx, wondering where she might have gone for the second time today. 

 “What do you suppose we do then mate?” Bunny questioned North, standing at full height, always ready for a fight. 

 “We go to see what has become of him and remind him of his place. There is no place for fear.” North replied, any hint of pure joy gone from his voice. He then turned to go to his office for one of the globes. Jack frowned, remaining silent for his own sake. He didn't have time to warn Pitch so he knew he would have to go back once the Guardians had left. North came back, already shaking the globe. The image of Pitch’s caverne became more clear the longer the globe was shook. Jack watched as the globe hit the ground, opening the portal right onto the bridge. North went through first, followed by Tooth and then Bunny. Jack went next, Sandy walking next to him. When they got through, it was meet with pure silence. Not even the cages were moving and the air even had a stale taste to it. Jack had expected his, but it caused the others to be on their guard. 

“COME OUT PITCH” Bunny shouted into the darkness, causing an echo to bounce off the walls. 

 “Ah the guardians, what an unwelcome surprise.” Pitch’s voice drawled, coming for seemingly everywhere. If any of them had looked up, they would have seen golden eyes staring down at them. Tooth spun slowly, looking towards the walls.

 “Don’t play games with us Pitch, we know you’re planning something.” Tooth spoke boldly. A dark chuckled filled the air around them, sending shivers down Jack’s spine for a different reason the the others.

 “Planning something? Because I opened the entrance of my liar? Did you ever think I opened it because I just wanted some fresh air?” Pitch spoke boredly, his voice being easier to pinpoint as he moved closer to the group.

 “You don’t even know what fresh air is ya wanker.” Bunny said, looking in a different direction then Tooth. Jack watched from the back of the group, trying his best to pinpoint Pitch’s location near them. It didn't take long, Jack froze feeling Pitch’s warm breath against his neck and a hand against his back. Jack began to turn towards him when a boomerang flew by his face, aimed at Pitch, barley missing him as he dropped into the shadows. This cause Jack to turn his head towards Bunny at an alarming speed and glare.

 “You almost hit me with that! Be more careful Aster!!” Jack cursed at him.

 “And let him stay near you?!” Bunny yelled back.

 “Better the having my fucking nose taken off!” Jack huffed, gripping his staff tighter. Laughter was heard throughout the caves. North drew his swords, looking increasingly annoyed with the situations.

 “This can be done quickly if you just cooperate PItch.” North spoke slowly.

Pitch materialized in front of the group this time around, leaning against the railing of the bridge, inspecting his nails as if none of this mattered. Aster reached for his boomerang again but it was taken out of his hands by a quick burst of shadow, causing a slight growl to leave Aster’s lips. Tooth kept a strong grip on her swords, readying herself for an attack from either direction. Sandy created his whip of dreamsand, staring at Pitch with a look of determination. 

 “And here I thought you came for a chat.” Pitch said with little emotion and stood up to his full height. “You wouldn’t hit an unarmed being would you?” He said while raising both his hands in a surrender like manor. 

 “Your no being.” Bunny fumed, moving into  fighting position. Pitch rolled his eyes at the display. HIs eyes scanned through them all, lingering on Jack, who still stood in the back, gripping on to his staff tightly enough to where new frost cover the surface. Pitch chuckled at this and looked towards Aster again.

 “Angry because I touched your mate? Suppose he can’t be called that anymore since you scared him off not that long ago.” Pitch stated in a calm voice. This caused Bunny to see red and lunge at PItch quickly before anyone could stop him even as North and Tooth yelled for him to stop. As a result he was meet with a large barrier of dark sand, effectively making hi hit the ground. The wall dropped showing the smirking face of Pitch. 

 “Better luck next time rabbit.” And with the PItch disappeared, the quiet quickly enveloping them.

\---

 “What did he mean by touch you Jack!!?” 

 “I told you six times now Bunny! He just touched my back when he showed up!”

 “I don’t believe you!”

 “Why do you even care?! We aren’t together anymore!!”

 Jack and Aster had been arguing ever since they got back to North’s about what Pitch had said. They were in one of the many guest rooms upstairs, Jack sitting on the bed while Bunny was pacing in front of him. 

 “And whose fault is that Jack?!” Bunny questioned angrily turning to look at Jack.

 “Yours actually.” Jack retorted, glaring back at him. This made Bunny pause and falter, realizing his mistake. Jack rolled his eyes and stood up. 

 “All he fucking did was touch my back. There couldn't have been a different time because before this morning the entrance was closed. So get off your high fucking horse Aster and accept when you're wrong.” Jack advised while walking past him and out the door, slamming it behind him. 

 Jack made his way out one of the higher windows, calling the wind to carry him back to his pond in Burgess. He was fuming, not in the same playful mood as the wind. He moved in silence, hoodie pulled over his head. He was halfway home when Nyx appeared beside him, moving to lay on his chest. Jack chuckled slightly at this, his mood lightening slightly. Nyx neighed softly, headbutting his chin gently as if to cheer him up.

 “Thank’s Nyx.” Jack said smiling slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU if you want to listen to the sonata mentioned in this chapter

 It wasn't until a few weeks later that Jack dared to make his way back down to Pitch’s lair. During that time he had gotten closer to Nyx, riding the winds with her and a consistent comfort at night. He learned how she would prance a bit when she was happy as she was now as she practically raced to the lairs’ entrance. The bed that covered it was now thrown to the side, most likely by Bunny in a fit of rage. Jack was slowly let down to the edge of the hole by the wind, his feet making no noise as he came in contact with the ground. Preparing himself for the drop, Jack slide down the side of the tunnel instead of jumping right in the middle. It reminded him of the slides he had seen kids play on in the parks. Going down this way seemed to take less time than the drastic fall last time but maybe that was just because he was area of the fall instead of simply plummeting. Despite his preparation Jack still managed to tumble face first onto the floor instead of simply landing in a crouch. He quickly jumped up and righted his hoodie incase Pitch was watching and would use it to tease him.

 “You here Pitch?” Jack called out into the darkness, walking across the bridge and turned down a hallway. When meet with no response, Jack continued his own little tour of Pitch’s lair. He never had the opportunity to explore before. He heard Nyx neighing in the background, no doubt going to see any other nightmares that had been created in the weeks she was away. Jack smiled to himself and continued walking, arriving in what seemed to be a kitchen area. It was slightly dusty due to a spirits limited need for actual food instead of their element. Nonetheless there were recently used dishes in the sink that still required washing. As Jack continued walking, soft music could be heard if one was quiet enough. It sounded very distant despite the echoing of the walls. Jack recognized the instrument but could not remember the name. He never did spend time around music kids that often, they tended to stay inside most days.

 Taking careful steps towards where the music seemed to be coming from, Jack soon came to a door in what seemed like a dead end hallway at first. The shadows were darker than night in this area and it slightly unnerved Jack. The music also had a sense of foreboding to it. Slowly opening the door, Jack tried not to let is squeak. He peered inside, looking around and spotted Pitch sitting at the instrument, his eyes closed and long gray fingers pressing at the keys swiftly. Pitch made no move in acknowledgement to Jack’s presence, but the shadows around him did. Jack slowly made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. While the music continued on, it began to take a lighter tone. Jack made his way to one of the couches along the wall and made himself comfortable while Pitch played on.

 Pitch continued on, the light tone changing into a faster speed, shocking Jack with how quickly his hands moved and hit the keys. Despite not knowing much about music, Jack could tell this was a complicated song. However Pitch’s face was set in calm determination, moving gracefully. The song continued on for several more minutes, filling the room. Jack stayed in silent awe as Pitch kept going. As the final notes were struck, Pitch let out a breath as if he had been holding it all in while he played. Neither of them spoke for a minute or two, Jack in shock and Pitch smiling slightly in Jack’s direction.

 “Holy shit,” Jack breathed out, “That was absolutely amazing! What instrument is this? Where did you learn to play? What was the name-” Pitch listened on fondly as Jack continued spewing out questions.

 “Thank you Jack, this is a piano. I taught myself how to play in my free time. That was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.” Pitch answered.

 “Who’s Beethoven?” Jack asked with genuine interest.

 "He was a great composer of music. I always enjoyed listening to him work," Pitch said, smiling softly towards Jack, "He did some of his best work deaf."

 "Have you always liked the piano?" Jack asked, smiling up at Pitch from the couch he sat on.

Pitch nods,"It's always calmed me. So Jack, what brings you to this part of the earth?"

 Jack shrugged, he really didn't have a reason, he simply wanted to. "Just wanted to see you," he said. Pitch chuckled, accepting the reason and stood. As he made is way to the door he glanced back at Jack as if to say are you coming. Jack stood and followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind in the twisting hallways. Jack followed as Pitch made his way to what seemed to be the main living room, an open archway showing one side the kitchen as well. Jack twirled slightly, looking up trying to take in everything he saw. As he did so Pitch went to the kitchen to make some hot tea for himself and a cup that was iced for Jack. When PItch came back, he found Jack now sitting on the back of one of the couches. Pitch chuckled to himself while walking over and handed Jack the cup of tea. A murmured thanks was the response as Pitch sat across from him in a high back chair.

  1.  “So Jack,” Pitch spoke, setting his tea to the side, "tell me about yourself.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this myself. This chapter was shit and I had forever to write it. I said to myself all the time I need to write, gotta write. And then I didn't. This chapter was written off pure done-ness and depression and I just gave up at the end. I hope, but do not prommise, that the next chapter will be better.


	4. I'm sorry

I'm really sorry to anyone who was hoping for an update on the status of this story. I've honestly lost any motivation for this story and I don't particularly like what I've already written. I will keep it on my page however in case I ever change my mind. But for now, thank you for reading, and please enjoy any of my other stories I have and those to come.

-Brianna

 

Tumblr: @omgfandomrandom

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this first chapter was pain, and I procrasinated it so much. I am finally happy with how it came it and I hope you enjoy the story :)


End file.
